


Reminiscent

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and a weekend with Jack and Henry doesn't exactly end the way he expects it to. It ends a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer sighed as he laid down on the couch. He'd had an exhausting day. It was after eleven and he'd finally got Jack and Henry to sleep. Aaron was away at some kind of conference about budgets or something, Aaron hadn't been that specific. So, Spencer had offered to watch Jack. That way Jessica could have a weekend to herself. When it was found out that the team was being put on stand down for four days, everyone scattered. Morgan to visit his family. Rossi disappeared to parts unknown. Prentiss went to Vegas, tried to get Spencer to go, but he was looking forward to just staying home. 

JJ had been planning the same but a call from Will's family had the man taking a few days and going for a visit. Spencer offered to watch Henry since he had Jack as well. Will called it a guy's weekend and Henry had been excited. Once Jack had found out, it was the best thing ever to the boy. The boys had taken a joint bath in Spencer's big bathtub in his bathroom. Including turning on the jets and adding bubbles after. Aaron had called after the bath and then JJ and Will on the landline. Spencer hadn't gotten more than a few words in before Jack had figured out it was his father. His cell phone was stolen by little hands and Jack hung up before Spencer could even really talk to him. 

It was Saturday night and Spencer was looking forward to their lazy Sunday morning with the kids. The boys were looking forward to running around in their boxers. Spencer had no clue what that had to do with a guy's weekend but he was going to wear a shirt and pants as well as his boxers. Jack and Henry had both picked out the boxers they were going to wear. 

"Fuck," Spencer said as his cell phone rung. He looked at his phone on the other side of the coffee table. He debated not answering it for all of two seconds. He rolled and reached and was able to slide it over with a finger to where he could grab it. He saw on the caller ID it was Aaron.

"Hello," Spencer said as he settled back down on the couch. 

"Sorry. Jack was excited and he just acted like normal. I was going to call right back but thought it might be better to do it when it was later. You sound a little tired."

"We went to the water park. I had a lot of fun but I thought they would tired out quickly, but instead they passed out before dinner and just finally crashed out."

"It's after eleven."

"Yep. And I've been up since four. Curiosity decided to sing the song of his people in my ear. So I got up and kicked him out of the bedroom and he rampaged. I was afraid of him waking the boys so I got up and I've been awake since then. I debated not answering the call. I'm seriously considering sleeping on the couch so I don't have to move."

"Then do it."

"I think I will. So what is up with guy's weekend and running around in boxers?" 

Aaron laughed and if it was anyone else, he would have been upset. But he knew that laugh. It wasn't making fun of him. It was the laugh of another thing that shocked him. "Guys weekend is usually when the mom and/or sisters and/or wives go away and the guys get to be guys. Running around in underwear. Eating pizza. Not cleaning or doing dishes. Being able to do whatever they want without a woman telling them what to do."

"I...don't know what to say to that."

"Because you would never think that your mother, sister, wife, girlfriend, female significant other needed to do all the cleaning. Or that they have to do all the cooking, or nagging. And you also don't run around in your underwear. But it'll make Jack and Henry happy if you do."

"I am not going to risk them seeing my penis, Aaron." Spencer wanted to seriously ask the man if he was drunk.

"Wear briefs then. Or briefs under boxers. They won't care. They just want to mimic. That's all it is. They probably have school friends who do it. I don't really run around in my underwear either."

"Do they consider you the wife then? Since we are doing it while you aren't here." There was silence at the other end of the phone. Spencer wondered for a few seconds if he had said the wrong thing. His stomach started to churn. He knew he shouldn't have tried to joke with him. Then he heard something he'd never heard before. He heard Aaron laughing so hard that he was wheezing. Laughing so hard that he couldn't breath right. The sound of his phone falling to the ground was enough for Spencer to settle in and relax on the couch. He listened as the scraping of a chair telling him that Aaron was somewhere with metal chairs and a concrete floor. "Aaron?"

"I'm sorry. I just..." Aaron still wasn't done laughing. Spencer hadn't heard him ever laugh like that. It wasn't long before the sound of heavy breathing filled his ear. "I just...you and jokes are not something I am used to and I just..."

"Can't breath. I didn't think it was that funny."

"I just wasn't expecting it. You...you don't let yourself make jokes with other people. It opens you up and makes you vulnerable, and I don't expect it of you so it shocked me. Morgan has smacked you in the head and after you didn't really make any more jokes on the jet. But no, it's more that there are no women around. Henry is used to it being him and his dad. Jack's used to Jessica and there isn't a big deal made of the weekends I have with him, but this is a big thing. It's you and him and Henry and no me. He wants to celebrate and have fun and guy's weekend is all about that."

"Morgan went on a guy's weekend a while back..."

"I think his had to do with drinks and strippers. I hope that drinks and strippers haven't come into play on your guy's weekend."

"If you count fake champagne and orange juice for mock mimosas for their morning drinks, and the fact that your son streaked through the flat before his bath tonight, which caused Henry to do the same, stripping. I think that drinks and strippers did come into play." Spencer felt his eyes starting to get droopy. Aaron's voice talking and being on the couch. He yawned pretty big and tried to hide it.

"You are worn out. They ran you ragged huh?" 

"Your son is as careless with his life as you are chasing after UnSubs." Spencer yawned again and snuggled down into the couch more. "Talk me to sleep. Please." 

"Next time I won't be at a conference about budget savings tactics and we'll do it right. You can corral Henry and I have Jack. You can take Jack on the long slides that he really likes and I can stay in the wading pool with Henry. We'll go around the lazy river in one of those two person inner tubes with Henry napping on you and Jack on me so that they can become holy terrors after. And I'll listen to every single fact and lecture about sunscreen and the proper application, but I've learned that you will win about everything like that because I love the fact that you worry and care about Jack and I so much." 

XxXxXxX

Spencer woke up to his phone jammed under his head, a weird crick in his neck, and way too cold. He looked and found that his phone was vibrating under his head. It was his alarm. When he shut it off he found a text from Aaron. 

_**I liked talking you to sleep last night. I love you. Have fun running around in boxers. Check that top drawer of mine and you'll find a pair that you'll like. And wear a pair of briefs underneath and you'll be fine.** _

Spencer smiled at his phone and moved to the kitchen to get coffee started early. He hit the switch and listened to the water start to heat up. When he was done, he moved to check on the boys. Instead of finding Jack on the top bunk, he found Jack sprawled on the bottom bunk with Henry curled in at his side. He snapped a picture of them and saved it to his phone. He'd texted it to Aaron and JJ later, when both of them wouldn't yell at him for waking them. He looked at those boys asleep, safe in the knowledge that they were safe. 

There had been a time when Aaron was worried that he'd never have a happy child. That the pall of Haley's death would shape his life into sadness forever. But the boy that he was looking at didn't have that pall over him. Oh, there were sad moments but over all he was a happy boy. He loved his father with his entire being and was making room for Spencer more and more each day.

Spencer went to the bedroom and looked in the drawer that Aaron told him to. He found a pair of boxers on top that were very colorful. They were striped and were more than just the color of the rainbow, there were several shades of each, ranging from dark to light to very bright. He grabbed them and held them up to see the full effect. Spencer opened his underwear drawer and grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs. He then moved to the bathroom. 

When he was showered and as dressed as it seemed he was going to get, Spencer moved to the kitchen to figure out breakfast. Cereal was always an option and he really didn't feel like cooking, so he got down his boxes of cereal and set them out so the boys could pick what they wanted to eat. He filled up a coffee cup and settled in at the island, just relaxing. 

The sound of a key in the lock told Spencer that someone was there. He turned and waited. When it was opened but no one came in, Spencer started to stand. Then the wheel of a bike entered. He watched as Aaron brought in two adult sized bikes and a larger kid sized, and a smaller one with training wheels. He stayed silent as Aaron set them in the middle of the large open area of the room and then creeped over towards his bedroom. 

Aaron opened the door and stopped moving. 

"I'm right here. Aaron." Spencer watched Aaron spin around a look of shock on his face. "What are you doing back?"

"The last day of the conference was canceled due to half of the speakers getting food poisoning and half of the guests. I stayed away from the casserole thing served at it, thankfully so I hopped an early flight."

"And the bikes?" Spencer knew exactly which one was his and which was Aaron's. Aaron's was a deep blue color while Spencer's was dark purple. Spencer agreed that he did wear a lot of purple. 

"Those I had bought to be delivered and they came in yesterday. Jessica met the delivery men. I have a rack for the car as well."

"And you bought one for Henry?"

Aaron just smiled. He stepped up and pulled Spencer into a kiss. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the island, his hands moving to grab at the shirt Aaron was wearing. When Aaron broke the kiss, he moved his head down to nuzzle in at Spencer's neck, taking a deep breath. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Spencer said but he didn't let go of Aaron's shirt. Aaron wrapped his arms around him. 

"I was thinking that after we lounge around for the morning in our underwear, we can head to the park. Do some riding and whatnot. Have a fun day at the park."

"With what goal in mind because that glint in your eye says that you have a goal."

"Oh my goal is wearing the kids out. JJ and Will get back tomorrow morning so I thought that we could have tonight. Get Jack and Henry worn out so they crash then you and I can go to bed." Aaron walked his hands down to Spencer's ass and brought their bodies into full contact before he kissed him, hot and heavy. The island was thankfully too high for him to sit on so he wouldn't give in to sex in the middle of the flat. At least not this time. 

"The kid's door is open," Spencer whispered when Aaron pulled back to gulp in a breath. 

"I know. I got what I wanted. To taste you."

"Be careful Aaron."

"You'd never give into sex when the kids are so close to waking so don't even attempt to act like you'd give in. Now is there somewhere that I can store these things?"

"In the hall when we are not using them. No one will bother them." 

"I'll move them out there after the kids wake up."

"And you'd better change. If I have to be in my underwear, so do you."

"I will. I just want to shower first. What were you going to make for breakfast?"

"Cereal and cold milk."

"Still tired?"

"A little. Don't feel like making an effort." Spencer felt a little pit in his stomach. Aaron was there, he should probably make something, even if it was just oatmeal.

"Then cereal it will be. Don't..." Aaron pulled back and looked at him. "Cereal is fine. You have three of my favorite here. Spencer..."

"I know." Spencer laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. He didn't need to take care of Aaron. He didn't need to be a caretaker for him at all. 

"We will find the balance. I promise." Aaron kissed the side of his neck and pulled back, out of his arms. "Now I do want to go shower. I have all the equipment for the bikes in the car, I just wanted the boys to see them and be happy. So go and read or something while I get cleaned up."

Spencer nodded and watched as Aaron moved to the bedroom, pulling the outer door shut in case the kids woke up before he got done. He sat back down on the stool and looked around the flat. He knew that his childhood hadn't been the best. Though, he had made the best of it and he knew from comments made over the years that Aaron's was no walk in the park either. If that translated to Jack and Henry being a little spoiled he didn't care because it made them, and the kids happy. He smiled as he moved to fill his coffee again, thinking about what they could pick up for lunch. There were a few places near the park that either him or Aaron could go to and grab food and bring it back to eat at one of the tables. It seemed like it was going to be a wonderful day with just the four of them.  
**The End**


End file.
